This invention relates to fluid handling and, more particularly, to apparatus for finely atomizing liquid by a means of pressurized gas.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,862, 4,189,101, 4,241,877 and 4,453,542 (pending application Ser. No. 213,843, filed Dec. 8, 1980) incorporated herein by reference, disclose various embodiments of a vortex generating transducer. A flow passage has a cylindrical upstream section and a cylindrical outlet restriction aligned with a flow axis. A hollow rod aligned with the flow extends completely through the upstream section to the restriction where it opens into the passage. An inlet aligned with an inlet axis at an angle to the flow axis opens into the upstream section. A source of gas under pressure is connected to the inlet and a source of liquid to be atomized is connected to the interior of the rod. The described transducer generates gas vortices that atomize the liquid as it leaves the end of the rod at the restriction. In one very effective embodiment, auxiliary flow passages are connected between the upstream section and the restriction, preferably opening into the restriction in a radial direction toward the flow axis to focus the vortex energy. A sub-atmospheric pressure, which facilitates atomization, is produced by the vortex action in the vicinity of the outlet.